Talk:Karlees Navarre
Umm... I doubt the Inquisitor would give him pardon. More likely, he'd gather up his forces and obliterate every last trace of your home-system fleet. Also, if he inducted captured Eldar mercenaries and captured ships, he'd be executed for xenos taint and becoming a heretic. KuHB1aM 13:29, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :That can depend entirely on the Inquisitor and what was in it for him if he pardoned Navarre. Having an Imperial Guard captain in your back pocket can be very useful. On the other hand, Inquisitors like that would be quite radical, so doing that would earn Navarre animosity from other Inquisitors. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Puritan Inquisitors would be breathing down his neck and would try to kill him for the xenos thing anyway. KuHB1aM 17:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oh hell yes. He'd be getting a lot of guff from Puritan Orders like the Amalathians, and from the Monodominants in particular. Any Inquisitor likely to pardon him would be along the lines of an extremely liberal Xanthite. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:54, September 19, 2009 (UTC) HAHA! I came up with a valid point! KuHB1aM 18:17, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I was re-reading A Thousand Sons and theres a planetary governor in that called Navarre, just found it interesting. No peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 22:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) What a man! Can he have something to do with Asimov the Wanderer? Your servant, Gobba42 04:32, March 12, 2012 (UTC) The rank of fleet admiral doesn't actually exist (an admiral already is the man commanding the fleet by default) but considering the man's rank as Lord general he would more than likely be of a Lord Admiral rank the lord Admiral commands the fleet of a particular sector or crusade and seeing how he was able to somehow bully his way into a lord-generalship (AKA the highest ranking fucking guardsman in the entire sector) it would seem likely that he would also be in command of a lord admiral posting...these ranks however would put this man high on the inquisitions watchlist by themselves seeing how just one of them puts you in a position of rediculus influence and having both is considered a attempt to userp the power of holy terra (cannoncal referances actually have men assassinated for being lord general and getting along too well with their navy counterparts) Use of xenos while actually suprisingly seen as a more acceptable thing (by lets guess 2/3rds of the inquisition you can guess who doesn't like it) than power grabbing that exceeds tolerance of the imperium (but then again when both lord solar and lord commander are just a few heartbeats away and if your a heretic that places you real close to ruling an entire segmentum AKA i just took 1/5th of the imperium for chaos and all i did was kill two old guys and some of my rivals) the use of xeno mercs is actually a bit more tolerated you'll be questioned sure but if ultimately you are not sacrificeing anything of the imperium to them nor granting them anything that is not within the reason of those who will be judging you to give, it's pretty much ok (unless the person judging you is ecclesiarch then your screwed), and backstabbing them latter always goes a long way to prove your position. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:14, April 27, 2013 (UTC)